


Saisei to Fukushū : "Rebirth and Revenge"

by bittenfeld



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Revenge, Rivalry, Slash, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: To Joe's great happiness, his senpai, Sid Bamick, has been restored to human form.  But to Marvelous, it just means that he has gained a rival for Joe's affections. And then of course, Basco only complicates the picture...





	Saisei to Fukushū : "Rebirth and Revenge"

It was one thing to allow Joe’s senpai, Sid Bamick, to recuperate on the Galleon; it was another thing to let him remain, once he was healed, within arm’s reach of Joe.  So when the ex-Zangyack Special Duty officer announced that he was leaving on personal business, Marvelous felt no compulsion, despite the rest of the crew’s interest in their visitor, to offer the man an invitation to hang around.  The only question was whether Joe would choose to leave the pirates and accompany his former companion.  But something must have passed between them because in the end, Sid left, and Joe stayed.

* * * * *

The call had come over Joe’s Mobilate.  “This is Joh Ōhara.  I may be able to bring your friend back after all.  Please come to my office when you’re available.”

And Joe’s throat choked up as tears welled in his eyes.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“After you left my office last year, I couldn’t stop thinking about your friend,” Joh announced, as Joe sat in his office at the Science Academia once again.  “And I couldn’t leave it like that.  I told you about the friends I lost when I was around your age, and the deep grieving the rest of us went through – and I just couldn’t let that happen to you, if there was any way at all to bring your friend back.”

“Yes,” Joe acknowledged.

“But you must understand that this may not work,” the former Liveman cautioned.  “Of course there has been no way for me to carry out any actual experiments ahead of time.  All my research has been computer modelling only.  The first time will be when I actually try it on Barizorg.  So I can’t guarantee the results.  It may succeed, and your friend will be restored to full human normalcy.   But understand that the only thing I have control over is the physical body – and that, slim at best.  As far as his mind, I can’t promise anything.  The body may be restored, but mindless.  Or the mind may be there, but not the personality you knew.  It may be the mind of a child.  Or it may be insane.  And of course there’s a chance the entire outcome may be… monstrous.  If that happens, I will have no choice but to… terminate the procedure.  You must be prepared for that.”

Stiffly Joe nodded, speaking in a quiet voice.  “What has happened to him already is monstrous.  Do whatever you must, Ōhara hakase.”

* * * * *

“So, this is your cabin,” a voice drawled from behind, snapping Marvelous to sharp attention, and whirling him around to face the intruder.

Casually Sid Bamick’s gaze took in the surroundings, the rich gilt-edged cherry-wood appointments in the captain’s quarters.  “Nice,” he opined, “although a little more ostentatious than I would have pegged you for.  Or is this left over from AkaRed’s tastes?”

“How would you know about – ” Marvelous started to blurt in surprise, but overrode himself with a more pressing demand.  “How the hell did you get in here?”

A slight shift of head toward the cabin’s entrance.  “The door was open.”

“The door was locked!” Marvelous shot back, pulse racing, unwilling to admit even to himself how he could be cornered so easily.  “How did you even get back on the ship without me hearing you?” he insisted sharply.  “What are you?  Some kind of ghost or something?”

Leaning on the door jamb, arms folded casually, Sid continued to allow his gaze to roam over the cabin.  “Some enemies used to think so,” he acknowledged.

Gathering his composure once again, Marvelous moved closer.  “Are we enemies?” he queried.

Finally Sid’s gaze came to rest on the pirate captain.  “Is that how you see us?” he countered dryly.

“I don’t know,” Marvelous admitted honestly.  “Maybe.”  Standing before the older man, Marvelous had to look slightly upward to match eyes and challenge abruptly, “Have you bedded my Joe?”

If the blunt question was meant to throw the other man off-kilter, it didn’t.  Slight amusement glinted behind dark eyes.  “You’ll have to ask Joe,” was all he said.

“I’m asking you.”

“And if you want an answer, you’ll have to get it from him,” the visitor casually deflected the inquiry.  “But anyway, I didn’t come here to talk about Joe.”  Easily straightening his lean lanky form from the doorway, with a dancer’s grace the tall man glided further into the room.  “I understand there’s a thorn in your side.  I can help you remove it.”

The sudden shift of subject threw Marvelous for a moment, but he quickly switched gears.  “How?” he countered. “He’s too powerful.  I’ve tried everything.”

“You haven’t tried this.”  Now Sid opened his right hand, revealing a small item.  In his palm sat a small plastic box, which he opened to display a large-gauge needle about an inch long inside.  At the end opposite the razor-tip, was attached a tiny microchip.  “It’s a little invention of my own I developed some time ago.  I just left your ship to have another one manufactured.”

“What is it?”

“A little device that can incapacitate beings like Basco.  His people come from the planet Tazar in the Silmaen star system.  And you’re right, they are a formidable race.  Nearly invincible.  The Zangyack Empire had to find a way to take prisoners and interrogate them, so the orders fell to me and my squad to come up with a solution.”

In curiosity Marvelous reached a tentative finger toward the strange object, but Sid withdrew the device slightly.  “I’d advise you not to touch.  It will incapacitate a Tazaran – you, it will kill... rather painfully.”

“How does it work?” Marvelous asked, interest growing.

Sid snapped the little box shut.  “The needle is inserted all the way into the side of the neck.  The chip is calibrated to Tazaran nerve patterns and gives pulses that affect the neural sheaths.  At lower frequencies, the victim becomes incapable of resistance.  At higher frequencies, well, the entire problem is eliminated.”

Marvelous surmised, “It incapacitates because it sets the nerves on fire, doesn’t it?”  Eyes tightened sharply as he considered the other man.  “Your squad wasn’t just regular infantry, was it?  You were special ops, probably black ops, weren’t you?  What was Joe’s duty? did he come up with nasty little devices like this one? did he… eliminate problems?”

But Sid only smiled vaguely.  “That’s something else you’ll have to ask Joe.”

“Well, at least answer me one thing yourself,” Marvelous insisted directly, face taut.  “Do you care for Joe?  Are you worth it – these past three years he’s been pining for you and wanting you back?  Or has he wasted his time?”

Something changed in the older man’s expression momentarily, something Marvelous couldn’t quite read.  A slight haziness, as though the former soldier was searching back for those three years that didn’t exist for him.

But then the moment passed, and the bright gaze focused on the captain once again, although no answer passed the slightly smiling lips.

“You know,” Marvelous finally decided bluntly, “I’m not sure I like you.”

“Well, that really doesn’t matter, does it?” Sid acknowledged benignly.  “At any rate, I don’t consider you an enemy.  And my offer of assistance is still open if you ever want it.”

Then he was gone, like the wraith that he might have been.

And Marvelous was left with far more questions than answers.

 

 _to be continued_ …

 


End file.
